


A proposal in Paris

by LarisUSB



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB
Summary: Few people know, but Arizona and Amelia had a past together at their Jhon Hopkins residence. Amelia's addiction and the difficulty Arizona had to deal with it separated them. Life happened, Arizona went to Seattle, fell in love and married Callie, Amelia went to Los Angeles, lived in love with Ryan and even for a few minutes, had a child in her arms. Shepherd's move to Seattle came as a surprise to Arizona but they agreed to be friends and not let their past affect them. But after the Arizona divorce, it was impossible to deny that the past still affected Robbins and Shepherd, so they resumed their courtship. Now, being together for two years, there is only one thing left for their relationship to be perfect and Arizona is focused on making that happen. This is the story of how Arizona proposed to Amelia Shepherd.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	A proposal in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot came from an old conversation with a friend about what it would have been like if Grey's Anatomy had taken advantage of the fact that Arizona and Amelia were at Jhon Hopkins at the same time. IS practically a great monologue telling Arizona’s view of their marriage proposal I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

I wake up early and tell them to bring breakfast, it's a little difficult for me to understand but after a few minutes, they understand my request. I smile at Amelia, still asleep. I take a shower and take the box out of my suitcase when breakfast arrives, I organize it myself on the small table on the balcony. Dawn over the Paris sun, the view from the Eiffel Tower was a wonderful sight, but it was not even compared to the sight of my beautiful girlfriend in bed. I put the box in my coat pocket and walk over to Amy, carefully whispering in her ear.

" Love, breakfast is already on the balcony. Wake up, we have a long day ahead of us."

I kiss her forehead and smile when she wakes up. I go outside and wait for her to arrive. As we eat breakfast, I ask her a question.

" Amelia do you remember the tour we took in the Seattle underground? We should see the catacombs that are down here too."

I take a knife and open a pomegranate in the fruit basket.

" This reminds me of the poem that I recited to you when I first asked you to date: Hug me tight and forget the chaos outside, For now, under our pomegranate tree. Kiss me without thinking about tomorrow."

That memory makes me laugh, it's been so long, we've changed so much and here I am, in Paris, with Amelia Shepherd by my side. Everything seems so right and perfect, I think some things are what they are meant to be. I keep talking:

" It is even silly to think that this is a silly bubble gum pop song. I really thought it was one of those Greek philosophers and I always mentioned it, only recently playing on Google I discovered that it is the lyrics of a song."

Her confused expression, her hair with that sexy mess of someone who just woke up, just makes me more sure why I fell in love with her.

" Sometimes we do things for a long time without any sense, until we look for the meaning and realize that we got it all wrong. Like you and me, we stayed away for so many years and we barely knew it was necessary for our growth and for us to be here today, together, in Paris, loving each other like we never did."

It was time, after decades, that I would finally do this. I take the box inside my pocket, the first sight was one of those music boxes from 1.99 stores, but when I open it inside there is an alliance and it starts playing "I Can't Fall in Love Without You ".

" Please, don't scream. Let me say everything I have to say and then you answer me, okay?"

I take a deep breath, extend my left hand, and intertwine my fingers with hers.

" Amelia the first time I saw you, I had to urgently get a patient's neurological exams, you were in the corridor, laughing with your colleagues and I flew by with my skates. And even at that speed it was like time stopped, people and the runner disappeared, and only you and I existed. I have no words to describe how I felt, I remember thinking: wow, I have to take that girl to my room."

It almost felt like another life, I was so naughty and half chicken. So when I met Karev, I identified with him so much, I was also the terror and the bad influence of the hospital, even though it was so long ago.

"And it took months before I saw you again because Hopkins is so big, it's understandable that we didn't cross paths. Then came Eron's cardiology party, remember? He invited all hospital residents practically. And it was then that I could see you again and heavens, you were even more beautiful without the hospital uniform, I was crazy to see all your curves. But it was strange because even though I was excited, I didn't feel like taking you to bed, but I did feel like having dinner. You were drinking and dancing, so I called you because I said there was something unbelievable out there. Excited, you accompanied me and I showed you how starry sky was. I remember you wanted to kill me because you thought it would be something impressive and not something you could see all night, but I remember you were even more pissed when you realized that in the rush to go to the balcony, we ended up locking ourselves out and that there was not much left nothing to do but talk until someone came to open the door for us. I remember that we spent the whole night isolated from the party, that we ended up enjoying each other's company and that at dawn when they finally found us, you gave me your number and said it was good for me to take you to a place with a bottle of good wine to make up for the cold that passed and the party that lost."

I take a deep breath, I wouldn't give up, not now. It was time to do something I should have done years ago.

"Although a lot has changed since that time, some things have not changed. The way I feel close to you hasn't changed, my heart is racing, my hands are sweaty and my biggest desire is to touch you, feel you and be with you. Amelia, you mean much more than an old love or a rediscovered love, you mean love to me. I love you completely, I love the blue of your eyes that remind me of the clear sky and happy days, your dark hair that reminds me of the space and vastness of the universe, I love your white skin that even reminding me of the snow, ironically it makes me melt when I bump into you. I love your hands that not only save lives but give them new meaning. I love your beautiful and perfect breasts, which make a perfect pair with my hands."

I smile maliciously and as much as my desire now is to take her to bed and grope every inch of her body, there was something more urgent to do.

" But my love goes far beyond that, I love your spirit and your soul. I love how true you are to your feelings, I love how smart you are but not arrogant. I love how it is always available to residents and to help them even if it is something outside their area. I love how you care about others. I love the sound of your laughter and your hoarse voice when you wake up. I love how welcoming your hugs are and how they allow me to feel safe. I love how strange you and your friends in Los Angeles are and how you smile after a video call with them. I love how you are so successful in the profession but you managed to do it without compromising your human side. I love you for what makes you, Amy."

By this time, the music box had already started the song again and nothing could make that moment more perfect.

" That said, I want to revisit the poetry I recited when I asked you to be mine and it was a silly song. And since it is not an old and classic text, I will give myself the right to rewrite and give it a new meaning, so this is what I tell you today: Hug me tight and forget the chaos outside, not just for a moment but For the rest of our lives, on this little balcony in Paris, kiss me without thinking about what will come because the future doesn't matter if I get the chance to love you. Amelia Frances Shepherd, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"


End file.
